


Custom Fragrance # 7

by Bespectacled_Owl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, NSFWVictuuriWeek, Rimming, Top!Yuuri, bottom!Victor, is it magic? you decide, moods shifts between confident and shy for Yuuri, prompt:Free Day, victor needs to think before he buys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bespectacled_Owl/pseuds/Bespectacled_Owl
Summary: Yuuri’s pupils had completely dilated; his darkened irises just barely visible. He blinked lazily, a confident smirk returning to his face.“I just realized I forgot something else…” Yuuri practically purred, the tone of his voice getting Victor’s full attention, it was deeper and much more flirtatious than earlier.**********They say that scents can influence someone’s mood, but Victor is about to find out just how drastic the change can be. If the shop keep had told him that a simple scent would have placed him under the heated stare Yuuri was currently giving him, he would have bought a custom-made cologne a hell of a lot sooner.





	Custom Fragrance # 7

**Author's Note:**

> Seven is my lucky number so I figured Victor could get lucky with it too ;)

Victor could admit that _maybe_ looking through Yuuri’s room for a sweater without his permission, especially when he had just received permission to enter _at all,_ was a bad idea, but he honestly hadn’t meant to smash his bottle of cologne all over the floor. He dejectedly looked down at the disarray of shattered glass that was currently littering Yuuri’s wooden floor, crinkling his nose at the harsh smell wafting from the spilt liquid.

It’s not his fault Makkachin decided his sneaking was the perfect excuse to bark. Or that said bark had him nearly jumping out of his skin causing him to hit the glass bottle sitting on Yuuri’s dresser. To his defense the cologne had smelled cheap anyways…

Victor quickly used a towel to sop up the liquid before grabbing a broom and dustpan from a nearby broom closet. Yuuri would be upset, regardless of the price, since Victor had been in his personal space without his permission and was careless with his belongings in the process. He needed to figure out a way to fix this, or better yet, cover it up so Yuuri wouldn’t even notice the bottle was gone.

That’s it! All he had to do was buy him a new bottle and say it was a ‘surprise gift’ for training so hard and listening to his coach with enthusiasm, and then everything would be completely fine. He would be too flustered by the surprise gift to even notice the missing bottle. Besides, this was the perfect excuse to get Yuuri an expensive cologne more fitting of his newfound confidence.

Plus, Victor would get to see the signature blush Yuuri always sported whenever he received affection from his _beloved_ coach. He might even get a hug, and that was definitely worth the trip into town.

Yuuri was supposed to be helping his family run the hot springs today anyways, so Victor doubted his temporary absence would even be noticed. They could head to the rink later if he really wanted to practice, bless Yuuko for giving them a key to Ice Castle. With the day’s goal set, Victor set out to find his adorable student a new signature scent.

This, as it turned out, was much easier said than done.

He had been wandering around the shopping district for hours now and was honestly starting to feel a bit dizzy from inhaling so many chemicals. He still didn’t speak Japanese well enough to ask shop keeps about their products, and he couldn’t read kanji well enough to examine the bottles himself. He had assumed he could just spray the potential choices on himself and pick from there, but now that he smelled like he’d fallen in a vat of cologne he was regretting that decision.

On top of his head beginning to throb from the smell, he was yet to find a single bottle that contained exactly what he was looking for. They all smelt too musky or sweet, never quite fitting with the eros persona Yuuri was currently portraying in his short program.

Maybe just admitting he broke the bottle would better, it would certainly be easier…

Walking back to his home away from home felt a lot more depressing than normal after coming up empty handed. Victor wasn’t keen on being a failure in anything, so not finding the perfect scent and being forced to give up after searching practically every shop within walking distance was a serious blow to his ego.

Telling Yuuri the truth was going to be unpleasant, but he was honestly more upset that he couldn’t find something fit to be Yuuri’s new signature scent. He had been looking forward to smelling something alluring whenever they passed one another in the halls or were close during practice.

Not that he needed another tempting reason to touch Yuuri, he was barely containing himself as is. If he was being honest, Victor had also secretly been hoping there was a chance a few sultry scents would help Yuuri see _him_ in a more alluring way. He shook his head vigorously trying to eliminate the impure images that started to form, he shouldn’t be thinking about this in public.

Despite his original confidence, Victor had finally started to accept his failure and had begun rehearsing a heartfelt apology. A moving confession would at least prevent Yuuri’s newfound trust in him from shattering like the cologne’s glass bottle. He was almost back to the onsen when an elegant display of colourful silks and decorative glass bottles in a nearby shop window caught his eye. He hadn’t bothered to stop in on his way to the outdoor shopping centre, but at this point it was worth a shot.

The shop had a large, intricately carved cherrywood koi stationed at it’s entryway, but Victor couldn’t read the large kanji letters carved into the wooden sign. He couldn’t remember ever seeing them before either. Approaching the shop itself, Victor noticed that the words ‘Apothecary and Alchemist’ were carved in English next to a smaller koi fish. He laughed to himself at the assumed mistranslation, apothecaries hadn’t been around for centuries now and he didn’t believe in magic. It was more likely the shop sold nature remedies and teas.

Despite the unlikelihood of finding any sort of perfume or cologne in the shop, Victor made his way inside, noting the delicate jingle of bells as he opened the door.

The shop itself was much larger on the inside than it appeared, wooden shelves filled with bottles, jars, and clay containers lining the inside of the shop, along with a large variety of living and dried plants. The labels had been translated, but he still didn't recognize most of the plants or ingredients, and as far as he could tell there were no finished products in the shop’s storefront.

He was examining the contents of one of the clay containers curiously when an elderly woman ventured over to offer her assistance, explaining that she was the owner of the shop. To Victor’s surprise, the woman spoke to him in fluent Russian.

He opened his mouth slightly to question how she’d known he spoke Russian, but he assumed she was likely just a local fan and decided it wasn’t crucial information. Besides, the seemingly endless collection of ingredients had reignited his hope of finding what he was looking for. Now able to speak confidently and clearly about what he needed, he implored the shopkeeper for her help-

“In all honesty, I’m not sure if you have what I’m looking for, and I’m kind of making a bigger deal out of this than is really necessary, but you’re kind of my last hope at this point. You wouldn’t happen to sell men’s cologne would you?”

The elderly woman had a tender look in her eyes but she shook her head, leaving a disappointed frown on Victor’s face as his shoulders slumped, he supposed he really would just have to beg Yuuri to forgive him. She seemed to take pity on the pretty young man in front of her, gently taking one of his hands into hers.

“…but you know sweetie, I’m sure I could throw something together for you if you’d like. The scents will be, how should I say this, potent? And it might have some other lingering effects, but with all these reagents I’m sure we can make something you’ll love?”

Victor tuned out the second half of her statement, lighting up excitedly the minute she suggested she could make something for him. He nodded his head eagerly; something custom-made was even more meaningful than a silly off the shelf scent. It would be uniquely Yuuri.

He enthusiastically explained the basic concept of what he was looking for: something alluring and filled with confidence, sexy in a genderless way, essentially the embodiment of eros itself. He also quickly played a portion of the music for Yuuri’s short program. Victor thought he saw a mischievous glint pass over the women’s otherwise thoughtful expression before she smiled and nodded in agreement, stating she knew the reagents to do the trick.

She asked Victor to head over to the empties shelf to select an appropriate bottle for the solution before picking up a basket and gathering the ingredients she intended to use.

He ended up picking one with frosted glass similar in shape to an old Vin Jaune bottle, but smaller, and decorated with exaggerated glass detailing. It had an old blank label on the front, meaning he would need to come up with a name. He turned to bring the shop keep his selection but quickly realized she wasn’t in the storefront anymore. Victor wandered aimlessly, searching for her between each of the shelves, when he heard his name being called from the back. Had he told her his name?

Regardless, he made his way towards the voice and found her standing at a makeshift workspace in the backroom. She had a small, black, circular pot sitting on top of an old gas stove that looked eerily similar to the witch’s caldrons seen in folklore. He watched intriguingly as she added the ingredients and stirred one by one, the liquid turning a full spectrum of hues from deep blue, to green, to magenta, before she adjusted the flames to a low simmer. The elderly woman then paused, resting her hand on her chin pensively-

“You care about this boy deeply?” by the tone of her voice Victor to could register the implications of her question. Sheepishly looking away and rubbing the back of his neck he nodded, a slight tint of pink dusting his cheeks.

“He’s… very important to me, yes.”

“Does he know?” Victor shook his head, he had told Yuuri how attractive he was, but it was always in the context of training. He was yet to explain that he’d sleep with him in a heartbeat, let alone admit he thinks he might just be falling for him.

At that, she smirked and moved to grab a final ingredient out of a jar to her right. She pulled out a dried herb of sorts that had large wine-toned leaves. She held the stem to Victor and he took it gingerly, confusion evident by the knit of his eyebrows and quirk of his lips-  
  
“what should I-”

 “Just give it a quick kiss” He looked at her incredulously, what the hell would that accomplish?

“For good luck? Plus, it ties the solution to you, filling it with your intentions; you want him to notice and remember it’s from you right? ”At that she giggled and gestured for him to just humour her. Victor sighed before bringing the herb to his lips, giving it a gentle peck and noting how sweet yet spicy it smelt, before passing it back to her.

With the last ingredient added, the woman brought the solution to a rolling boil and Victor watched as the pink liquid quickly deepened in colour, saturating to a deep scarlet red. They let the liquid cool slightly before she filled a ladle with the solution and held it out to Victor for him to smell.

Leaning over he waved his hand in a wafted motion, bringing the new scent to his nose. His eyes immediately lit up, this was exactly what he had been searching for. She had somehow managed to create a scent that seemed to be extracted right from Yuuri’s eros performance. It was sexy, confident, and alluring and playful, without being overwhelming.

“It’s… well it’s perfect!” He exclaimed excitedly, a dazzling smiling lighting up his face.

With the approval made, the elderly women took the frosted glass bottle from her pretty young client, which he had forgotten he was even holding, and gently poured in the liquid. She then efficiently sealed it and attached an old metal cologne atomizer before grabbing an old calligraphy pen and dipping it in jet-black ink.

“What did you want to call it sweetie?” Oops, he had been so distracted by the process that he had forgotten to come up with a fitting name-

“I haven’t really thought of one, what do you think?” he asked, tapping his finger on his chin.  
  
“Well then how about something simple. Like Custom Fragrance # 7?” It was indeed a little simple, but Victor found himself enjoying that simplicity.

“Can we put ‘Yuuri’s eros’ in small script below it?”

“Of course hun, it’s your design.” She delicately labeled the bottle according to Victor’s instructions, the elegant cursive a lovely contrast to the bottle itself. Once she was finished, she repeatedly gave the atomizer gentle presses until the cologne sprayed out in a fine mist, making sure it worked properly before placing on a cap.

It was at this point that Victor had realized he hadn’t asked how much something like this was going to cost him, not that it mattered, but it couldn’t be cheap. Pulling out his wallet, Victor took out several 5000 yen notes and went to ask how much the cologne cost, but he was quickly silenced with the raise of the woman’s finger. She instead reached over and took a single 5 yen coin.

“Don’t worry about it dearie, normally I charge patrons the cost of the reagents and the bottle, then brewing time, but this is just fine.” She smiled back at him before motioning for Victor to hurry up and get going.

Victor refused to just leave with the perfect custom purchase without paying, so he gave the old woman an enthusiastic hug and a peck on the top of her head whilst slipping a 10,000 yen note into the strap of her apron. He then quickly took his leave before she could notice, shouting back a loud, appreciative thank you in Japanese as he left.

Victor practically skipped the rest of the way to Yu-topia Katsuki, giddy with the prospect of giving Yuuri his ‘present’. He practically threw open the front door and launched himself inside, almost tripping over Makkachin in the process.

It wasn’t until he smelt the delicious dinner Hiroko was cooking and felt his stomach grumble that he realized just how long he’d been in town. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, being sure to hide the bottle behind his back, in hopes of locating his adorable katsudon. Sure enough, Yuuri was nursing a cold drink as his mother portioned out her freshly made yellow curry.

Victor quickly strode into the room, taking his spot opposite Yuuri so his present remained hidden. Yuuri’s eyes widened eagerly at the sight of his coach, enthusiastically welcoming him back. He looked just like a puppy with his wide-eyed innocent expression, the sight causing a tightening in Victor’s chest. He also wasn’t angry, that meant he probably hadn’t gotten the chance to go up to his room yet. Victor’s plan had gone off without a hitch.

Yuuri talked casually about his day, listing off all the work that needed to be done and how bored he had been, and how excited he was to head to the rink. They made it the whole way through dinner before Yuuri realized he hadn’t asked Victor how his day had went, the thought bringing a vibrant embarrassed blush to his cheeks. Yuuri stuttered out an apology, insisting that he hadn’t meant to seem inconsiderate and Victor couldn’t help but laugh, the boy was honestly too cute for his own good. He took one of Yuuri’s waving hands in his and brought it to the table gently, calling his name calmly, intentionally extending the ‘u’ -

“ _Yuuuuri_ , it’s okay, really. I was actually in town picking something up for you, as a reward for all your hard work.” If at all possible, Yuuri’s blush darkened to an even brighter shade of red, extending all the way down his neck and up to his ears.

“A… a reward? Victor…. you didn’t have to-” Victor cut him off with a wave of his free hand before moving to ruffle Yuuri’s hair.  
  
“No, I did. You’ve been training _so_ hard and listening to me with _so_ much enthusiasm, you deserve a little something.” He emphasised the statement with a light tap on Yuuri nose with his pointer finger. Okay, he was kind of flirting at this point, but as expected, Yuuri was too flustered to notice anything he was doing at this point.

Yuuri remained as still as a statue as Victor lifted the bottle from beneath the table, eyes growing wide once again after being presented with the elegant bottle.

“Custom Fragrance # 7?” Yuuri questioned, spinning the bottle around in his hands. Squinting a little he read the small cursive at the bottom. “Yuuri’s eros?” He glanced up at his coach nervously before taking in the liquid’s deep red appearance through frosted glass.

“It's a new cologne, a custom one. I had it made just for you after your new program.” Victor was beaming and Yuuri just looked astonished.

“…for me? You had this made just for me?” Victor giggled again at the boy’s gentle, shy demeanour, nodding in confirmation.

“Victor this is amazing, thank you!” Yuuri lifted the bottle gently to his nose; removing the cap and taking a small sniff without pressing the atomizer, just barely getting a single drop on his nose from the previous spray. A flash of emotion Victor couldn’t identify flashed through Yuuri’s eyes before a more confident smile graced his lips. “Smells fantastic.”

Yuuri stood, moving over to Victor’s side of the table, the latter jumping up excitedly for the hug he’d been anticipating all day. But instead of the gentle hug he was expecting, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, pulling him down slightly. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist in a warm embrace, jolting slightly and blushing when he felt Yuuri nuzzle into his neck.

Yuuri moved slightly, bringing his lips up towards Victor’s ear, stopping just before they touched. The sound of Yuuri's voice as he whispered, mixed with the hot breath caressing his skin, sent a chill up Victor’s spine.

“Let’s go to the rink.”

****************

Something was definitely off with Yuuri. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just… different.

Yuuri flew across the ice with an elegant grace Victor hadn’t been expecting. It wasn’t that Yuuri wasn’t a talented skater, and he knew the boy had stamina… but after the extensive amount of heavy lifting he had done that day he had expected at least a little strain.

Yuuri had opted to practice his short program in honour of his recent gift, and his steps were cleaner and more fluid than Victor had ever seen. He moved through his jumps with confidence, perfectly executing his triple axels and combination spins with ease. It was as if every nerve in his body had vanished.

But it wasn’t Yuuri’s execution that had Victor thrown off kilter; his behaviour was off as well. The silver-haired coach was prepared for the little smirk that was part of Yuuri’s performance, but he wasn’t prepared for how effortless sexy he was executing it. Then there were all the fevered glances and almost touches as Yuuri danced across the ice, his movements alluring, inviting, and captivating.

Victor didn’t even notice when Yuuri went off program, simply shifting to move with the music. His hips swayed and his hands dragged across his body as he glided along in a series of sultry steps, and all Victor could do was watch helplessly from the sidelines with a growing strain in his pants.

Victor was used to feeling like he wanted to reach out and hold his student, but he wasn’t accustomed to feeling as if he would let him, _wanted him to_. No. Something was definitely off.

His nerves were on high alert; every motion, every look, was making his heart leap. If they kept this up it might just stop all together. Victor actually jumped back a little when Yuuri skated right at him, stopping with a flurry of ice sprayed in his direction teasingly just before they collided; the older male practically sputtering as he looked down at the ice now covering his pants and jacket. Yuuri was panting heavily from exertion, the sounds ringing in Victor’s ears making him shutter, it’s sounded so… so _lewd._

Yuuri actually giggled at his response as he skated a little closer, too close to be deemed friendly. He reached down to gently grip Victor’s sleeve, before looking him directly in the eyes, a playful gleam dancing across his features. Victor was taken aback by the sudden boldness, he couldn't remember ever being this close to Yuuri without him being a jittery mess. Were his irises a darker colour than normal? He honestly couldn't tell because the boy never kept eye contact long enough for him to know.

Victor was lost in his own thoughts, eyes unfocused as he looked down at Yuuri. The dreamy look on his face must have been pretty obvious because the shorter boy actually reached up and pinched his cheek, asking if he was all right. Victor shook his head, nodding quickly and explaining that he was totally fine, just a little tired.

Another unrecognizable look past across Yuuri’s features before he moved to step off the ice, brushing against Victor and moving to grab his hand as he went.

“Let’s just go back early then, I wouldn't mind taking a soak in the springs before bed.” Victor was too distracted by the warmth radiating up his arm from their interlocked hands to respond further than a simple hum in agreement.

They took off their skates slowly, Yuuri taking a seat on the bench much closer to him than strictly necessary, seriously what was up with him tonight? From this close Victor could see the sheen of sweat over Yuuri’s neck and face, the slight movement of his chest as he breathed, and the subtle smile gracing his lips. He was absolutely stunning. He found himself reaching over to caress his face but froze when Yuuri turned to look at him-

“Victor, what are you doing” He asked, his voice quieter than necessary considering they were all alone, but he didn’t sound nervous, it was almost like he was teasing him again. God, this raven-haired man was going to be the death of him.

Victor gulped audibly, quickly pretending to brush something out of Yuuri’s hair as an excuse for being so close to touching him, the latter just looking at him curiously.

Victor managed to get them both out of the rink without making a complete fool of himself, but his control was weaning. He needed to get back to his room and in bed before he did something he’d regret. He looked down as they walked, adamant that watching his feet would prevent him from tripping- something about the whole night just had him feeling off balance. They were almost back to the house and he had successfully kept himself on his feet, so he figured it was working.

But Yuuri clearly wasn’t having it, leaning over to get a look in Victor’s eyes through his silver locks –

“Hey… wanna race?” Victor’s head shot up in surprise.

“I’m sorry??”

“Back home.” Yuuri was already increasing his pace. “Last one there has to give the other a back massage” and with that he took off running. Victor was stunned momentarily by the repeated boldness of the request, but quickly decided it was simply because they could both benefit from the released tension.

He only let himself feel a little flustered for a moment before he was hot on Yuuri’s tail, the two laughing like crazy and they rounded the corner to Yu-topia Katsuki; the neighbours probably thought they were crazy. Yuuri stayed in the lead despite Victor’s height advantage, the latter chalking it up to all the walking he had done that day, but it was more likely because the younger of the two had much more stamina.

To Victor’s complete surprise, Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks right before the door, and he didn't have enough time to react and stop himself from practically falling into first place.

“Oops, looks like you won.” Yuuri explained with a laugh, clearly not disappointed by the outcome. He was panting again, harder than before from the final dash up the steps, slightly bending forward to brace himself against the wall. Victor just stared at him incredulously.

“Why the hell did you stop? I could have run smack into you?” Yuuri just gave him a non-committal shrug, murmuring that ‘he didn’t run into him so it was fine’ as he made his way towards the baths. Victor followed close behind since he was too confused to think for himself at the time being.

Victor could feel Yuuri’s gaze on him as they undressed, the heated stares traveling all along his body. For the first time in his life he felt a little embarrassed, feeling the need to slightly cover himself with a towel.

On the other hand, Yuuri had once again seemed to have lost his typical nerves and was undressing confidently. When he was sure Yuuri wasn’t watching, Victor took the opportunity to get his first real look at the man in front of him. He could see the strength in his arms and shoulders, clearly strong without being bulky, as expected of a figure skater.

The younger male was walking around gathering some soap bars and brushes with his towel draped over right shoulder rather than around his waist, giving Victor a clear view of his muscular thighs and perky ass. He watched as Yuuri’s abs and back muscles twisted with his body, the sheen of heated skin still present from their earlier activities. He was happy he’s opted to cover himself as his growing _interest,_ would have been incredibly obvious at this point.

Yuuri’s skin was slightly flushed, but it clearly wasn’t out of embarrassment- he had been sporting a confident smile since they had made their way inside. If Victor was in any less control of his movements, he would have been reaching over just to see if Yuuri was burning up as much as he was.

They eventually made their way to sit on the stools in front of the showers, running them a little to heat up before moving underneath the spray. Soap was lathered in their hands as they washed away the day’s hustle and bustle, and as the suds made their way down Yuuri’s face and neck, he finally started to seem normal again. Victor could feel the uneasiness in his chest lighten, but he honestly couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. Yuuri quickly moved to cover himself as a blush found it's way up to his cheeks, sputtering out an apology for not doing it sooner.

At least this way Victor could get into the baths without any awkward conversations arising; he wasn’t sure he was ready to tell Yuuri just how delicious he looks with that flirtatious look in his eyes, water running down his body.

Yuuri sat in the spring with a noticeable distance between the two of them, much to Victor’s dissatisfaction. He was at least looking forward to being within a personable distance from his adorable student. They let their muscles relax in the warm water in a comfortable friendly atmosphere as they talked about Yuuri’s routines and their plans for tomorrow’s training session, the day’s curious shift in behaviour lost for the time being.

It wasn’t until they were almost ready to get out to get some rest for the night that Victor remembered he had been meaning to ask Yuuri if he was feeling okay. He flicked his silver hair out of his eyes before scooting a little closer, taking note of the avoided eye contact and the flush that found its way back to Yuuri’s cheeks, this time in obvious embarrassment.

“Hey, you seemed a little… different today? Are you feeling alright?” Yuuri glanced at him briefly before sinking into the water a little further.

 “Di…did I? I’m sorry Victor I’m fine, I didn’t realize I was acting weird” Yuuri looked visibly upset, clearly thinking he had done something to offend or hurt his coach.

“No no no, not weird, it wasn’t a bad difference or anything, it was just…” He let his statement drop as he could tell Yuuri felt uncomfortable again.

“You know what, forget I said anything. If you say you’re fine that’s all the matters.” He emphasized the statement by gently patting Yuuri’s head. The younger just nodded in response and finally looked up at Victor to give him a small, gentle smile.

They exited the springs, drying themselves and putting their pyjama pants on, not bothering with shirts as they were heading to bed. They were both halfway up the stairs to their rooms when Victor remembered that Yuuri was yet to test out his present from earlier in the day. Telling Yuuri to give him a second, Victor dashed back to the kitchen to grab the bottle from the table.

Yuuri had already gone into his room when Victor made it back upstairs, cringing internally to himself hoping the brief moment he was inside wasn’t enough for him to notice the missing bottle. He prayed he managed to clean up well enough that the smell wasn’t lingering. He opened the door a little more dramatically than necessary, startling Yuuri enough to make him jump.  
  
“You haven’t tried your gift yet Yuuri, just put some on to see if you like how it wears.” Yuuri glanced down to the bottle in Victor’s hand and took it from him.

“Oh you’re right… I’m sorry, one second.” Yuuri took off the cap of the atomizer and sprayed the scarlet red liquid onto his top of chest, his wrist, and a little on his pointer and middle fingers; making sure to rub his wrists together before rubbing the cologne behind his ears. The aromatic scent of the cologne filled the room, lighting up a bright smile on Victor’s face. He was correct; this scent was perfect for Yuuri. The younger turned to set the bottle on his dresser, noticeably further back than he had set his previous bottle.

Victor flinched slightly, waiting for Yuuri to comment, but he didn’t mention the missing bottle. Instead, he turned around quickly to face his coach. Victor was sure it was a trick of the light coming from Yuuri’s bedside lamp, but his pupils had completely dilated, his darkened brown irises just barely visible. He blinked lazily, a confident smirk returning to his face.  
  
“I just realized I forgot something else…” Yuuri practically purred, the tone of his voice getting Victor’s full attention, it was deeper and much more flirtatious than earlier.

“I owe you a massage for winning the race.” Victor’s eyes widened in surprise, he had completely forgotten about the crazy bet Yuuri had shouted at him earlier. He stood firmly in place, not sure how to react to the sudden change in mood. Yuuri laughed at him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his bed.

“What’s with that face? C’mon just lay down, I promise I don’t bite.” Yuuri’s voice was light and flirtatious, and normally Victor would be shocked by the behaviour, but he was too busy trying to retain his composure under the hungry stare Yuuri was giving him. At that point, Victor had half a mind to think Yuuri might just be lying about the biting.

Unsure of how else to react, Victor laid down on the bed, his bare stomach pressing to soft cotton sheets. He was immediately hit with the smell coming off of Yuuri’s pillows, it wasn’t perfume-y or strong, it just smelt like Yuuri’s hair and skin. Victor found himself starting to get hard just from the smell, this was going to be the closest the two had ever been, and he was lying on his bed already half naked. Victor willed himself to control his breathing, he needed to stay calm and just get through this without getting painfully turned on. 

He feels the bed dip slightly as Yuuri climbs in next to him, and has to supress the tiny whine that threatens to escape his throat when he feels him climb on top of him. He shifted slightly bringing his ass to rest firmly on the back of his coach’s thighs before leaning down to whisper teasingly into his neck.

“This okay? Am I heavy?” His warm breath tickled Victor’s neck as his lips just barely brushed his skin. The sensation sending a shiver down his spin as he weakly nodded. 

“You…you’re fine, not heavy at all.”

Victor closed his eyes as he felt Yuuri’s warm hands begin to travel along his shoulders, biting his bottom lip in an effort to stifle the moan that threatened to escape. _Fuck,_ Yuuri’s hands felt amazing.

Yuuri laughed at his response, the sound setting off a flutter of butterflies in Victor’s stomach. He tried to relax as Yuuri’s hands travelled down his spin, this was supposed to be a reward after all, even if it seemed as if it had been handed to him.

He could feel gentle presses into the tightened muscles in his lower back, and slowly the pressure grew stronger. Victor felt himself tense under the sudden weight, but was soon melting into the younger man’s touch, a muffled groan passing through his lips.

He was a little surprised with his own responses; he hadn’t realized how much strain had built up in his muscles over the past few weeks, letting a breathy _fuck_ escape as Yuuri worked out a small knot. At this point Viktor was clenching his eyes shut, willing his blood to stay at his head as it threatened to travel south. He felt his own control slipping as he tried to halt the tempting thoughts creeping into his mind.

Yuuri clearly wasn’t behaving normally, but Victor couldn't bring himself to care because _damn_ did this feel _amazing._ His brain was starting to get a little fuzzy and he couldn't quite tell exactly where Yuuri’s hand’s were anymore, they we just _everywhere_. His senses were getting over-ridden by the overwhelming presence surrounding him, gasping as he felt hands at the band of his pants.

He willed the fog to clear from his head briefly before moving to rest on his elbows, turning back to face the raven-haired boy. He had intended to ask him what he was doing, but the words caught in his throat as they made eye contact. Yuuri’s face was radiant. He looked at him with a need Victor had never experienced before, his eyes blinking slowly, partially lidded and filled with desire.

Yuuri halted his ministrations briefly, using Victor’s sudden attention to his advantage. He drew his hand up slowly before sensually running it through his hair, licking his bottom lip before speaking-  
  
“What? I was just going to get your legs, your pants are in the way.” Yuuri’s face immediately shifted to the confident, sexy smirk he used in his short program and Victor felt his chest, and his pants, tighten in response.

 _Fuck_ how could he say no when Yuuri’s entire aura had shifted to something so _erotic_. He found himself nodding in agreement before he even consciously realized what he was going. Yuuri quickly moved to pull off his pants, tapping Victor’s hips when he needed them raised. The silver-haired man just hoped Yuuri didn't notice just how hard he had become under his skilful hands.

If Yuuri had, he didn't mention anything as he pulled them the rest of the way off. Moving to rub down Victor’s calves and up the insides of his lower thighs. His touch felt much more intentional, gentle brushes of fingers creeping higher along Victor’s thighs turning into rough circles. Victor moaned at the touch before he could catch himself and he could hear a huff of laugher from Yuuri before he could contain it. He couldn’t help it, this was all feeling much more sexual than a simple massage should have.

He suddenly felt Yuuri’s hands traveling even further up, pressing just below the dip of his ass before full on groping it in fluid circular motions. Victor gasped under the touch, unsure of how to react; he was quickly losing any remaining control he had over his body. If Yuuri wasn’t, by some miracle, wanting to move this along further, then they needed to stop now.

“Yuuuri….” Victor barely recognized his own voice as he called Yuuri’s name, it was raspy with need, practically begging for whatever else he had planned. The heady tone in Victor’s voice seemed to push Yuuri forward as his lips we’re quickly back at Victor’s head, kissing the back of his neck before moving to whisper against his ear. 

“Victor... I want you.” _Fuck_. Victor was done for. The strained grip he had on himself disappeared like a puff of smoke. Yuuri moaned out the phrase, emphasizing the statement with an obvious roll of his hips against Victor’s ass; arousal painfully clear to Victor’s now rock hard member. He couldn’t help but arch up into the contact. He had never considered the idea of him bottoming their first time, but he was sure as hell going to take that offer.

Taking the response as approval, Yuuri kissed down Victor’s spine before backing away, despite the older’s disapproving whine. Victor may have been holding back for Yuuri’s sake. But now that he knew they were both on the same page he practically jumped off the bed, standing to meet Yuuri and bring him into a crushing kiss. He was finally tasting the deliciously soft lips that he’d been forcing himself to look away from for months, and _fuck_ were they worth the wait. His hand immediately went to jet-black hair, musing it as he pulled Yuuri in even closer, the younger responding in turn.

Their mouth’s melted together, breath mixing as their lips quickly parted to deepen the kiss. Victor’s head began to fog again, lust clouding his vision as he felt Yuuri's tongue slip into his mouth. They fought for control as whimpers and moans started spilling from their lips. Victor losing when Yuuri brought his bottom lip between his teeth. Biting it, and pulling back slightly before releasing it to crush Victor in another suffocating kiss. They pulled back, both panting harshly trying to catch their breath, and Victor might have been able to had he not looked up at Yuuri.

He looked positively wrecked; cheeks flush with desire, hair a mess from Victor’s ministrations. His lips were red and swollen from kissing, his eyes even more blown out than before. He looked gorgeous. Victor could clearly see the tent in Yuuri’s pants, which he was making no effort to hide. Instead, Yuuri kept eye contact with him, a wickedly sexy look in his eyes as he quickly slid off his pants and boxers in a single motion. He stroked himself under Victor’s hungry gaze, releasing some of the built up tension.

Victor couldn’t help but notice the pre-cum that was already forming at the tip, licking his lips involuntarily. Yuuri stayed put momentarily, allowing Victor to eye fuck him briefly before moving to yank off the last remaining barrier between them. Victor groaned at the released tension, erection springing free of the tight fabric. Then he was pulling them flush together, causing a string of curses to spill from Victor’s mouth as Yuuri rubbed their members together with a roll of his hips.

“You’re sure you’re okay letting me take you?” Yuuri whispered, lips sucking at Victor’s pulse as he awaited an answer.  
  
“ _God_ yes, just hurry up.” Victor moaned in response, feeling Yuuri smile against his neck.

“Good, because I don’t think I can stop now.” Victor shuttered again, he wasn’t a virgin by any means, but this was his first time bottoming. He was used to taking charge in bed, but this felt strangely liberating. Submitting himself to Yuuri’s touch and just _feeling._

Yuuri brought his hand up to Victor’s lips as he kissed down his neck, gently slipping them between his lips as he purred out a single request. “Suck.”

Victor quickly pulled the fingers into his mouth, Yuuri moaning in response as he ran his tongue along the ridges to coat them. After deeming them sufficient, Yuuri pulled his fingers back and slid them down Victor’s spine while leaning down to take one of his nipples between his teeth. Victor gasped at the harsh sensation, but was soon whimpering again as Yuuri languidly licked at the hardening nub, shifting to the other when the first was firm. Victor knew what was coming but he couldn’t stop himself from flinching as Yuuri’s fingers began tracing his rim. Urging himself to relax as slick fingers circled the ring of muscle. 

Yuuri quickly dropped to his knees, bringing Victor’s dick to lips with his free hand, tasting the pre-cum at the tip before quickly taking it into his mouth. Victor shouted at the sudden contact, hand coming to grasp Yuuri’s hair as he moved. Yuuri pulled away just as quickly and brought a finger to his lips, reminding Victor that they needed to be a little quieter. Their rooms were on the opposite end of the house from his family, but anything too loud might wake them.

The sudden realization that there was a small chance they would get caught had Victor getting even harder, Yuuri laughing at the response before drawing Victor into his mouth again. This time, Victor managed to bite his lip before shouting, the pressure almost drawing blood. Yuuri eased the first finger inside, sucking harshly to distract him from the initial discomfort. The pain/pleasure driving Victor mad, and soon he was gasping out Yuuri’s name as another finger was added.

Suddenly Yuuri was standing, Victor responding with a dissatisfied groan and a confused expression.

“Your thighs are shaking love, move to the bed.” Victor could have fainted at the pet name, choosing not to read into the implications to keep himself sane as he quickly moved to the bed. He laid face up, but was quickly flipped to his stomach, Yuuri apparently having other plans.

“But I want to see your face” Victor complained, surprising himself with just how needy his voice sounded. Yuuri just slapped his ass lightly before leaning over him and whispering “soon”.

Victor’s head was spinning but before he could ask what Yuuri meant his hips were being pulled upwards off the bed. The motion pulling his ass directly to Yuuri’s face, where a light kiss was pressed to the cheek. Victor jerked forward slightly, not expecting the contact; a question on his tongue before Yuuri answered it for him. His voice was raspy with lust as he spoke, but there was a lit of playfulness that set off sparks in Victor’s chest-

“I don’t have any lube in here, just _try_ and bare with this okay?” the next second Yuuri’s tongue was pushing past the ring of muscle, leaving Victor biting into a pillow to keep his voice down.

The silver-haired coach was left squirming under Yuuri. The younger’s tongue alternating between rough licks and shallow thrusts. The motions soon shifted to focus on firm plunges as Yuuri licked a small twirl before lifting the tip of his tongue to rub along Victor’s insides, pulling out to repeat the same motion over and over again. Soon adding his fingers in alternating thrusting and scissoring motion. Victor found himself rubbing his hand along his painfully hard member in an effort to relieve some of the tension, moaning harshly into the pillow beneath him every time a finger brushed against his sweet spot.

“Yu…Yuuri _please_ , I… I think I’m ...go-ng crazy.” Yuuri hummed in response, sending the vibrations straight from his tongue into Victor’s hole, making him shutter before pulling back. Victor groaned at the loss of contact, but quickly stopped knowing what was coming after. Gentle hands eased Victor’s hips down before turning him over to face him. The younger whipping his mouth slightly before climbing up to bring the silver-haired man in for a kiss.

Yuuri ground his hips down, rubbing his length between Victor’s cheeks, eliciting a wanton moan from the man beneath him. Victor felt his cock jerk with the anticipation of what Yuuri’s might feel like inside him.

Yuuri shifted to position himself at Victor’s rim, pausing quickly and squeezing his hands at Victor’s hips, blown out brown eyes meeting blue for approval. With a nod of permission, Yuuri pressed forward.

Victor could almost swear he saw stars as Yuuri slid his cock inside, slow and steady, pausing to let the older adjust around him. After the extensive prep Yuuri had graced him with it didn't take long for the slight burn to shift into quickly building pleasure, and soon he was begging Yuuri to move.

Victor found himself wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, pulling him in for a wanton kiss as he rolled his hips upwards in an effort to get him to move. Yuuri graciously kissed back, smirking against Victor’s lips before biting them gently.

Then _finally_ , Yuuri moved to rock forward once, and Victor swore he saw fireworks behind his eyes, muffling a cry in Yuuri’s neck before begging him to keep going. Yuuri leaned forward again and let Victor swallow the soft moan that escaped his lips. He set a pace for them; deep but slow and Victor wasn’t quite sure if he could take it.

“Does it feel good like that?” Yuuri asked trailing a sea of kisses across Victor’s jaw to hide his reddening face, his miraculously confidence seeming to skip momentarily.

“I like it,” he purred “I like it a lot. Keep going.” Victor insisted, and he wasn't lying, Yuuri felt _fucking amazing_. The raven-haired boy just nodded and quickly picked up his pace.

Lewd sounds quickly filled the small bedroom, moans and curses escaping from swollen lips between kisses, the sounds coming from their skin crashing together sinfully wonderful to Victor’s ears. He could hear himself begging. _Harder_. _Faster, oh God Yuuri… fuck, just like that._

His hands were in Yuuri’s hair, clawing down his back, clutching his shoulders just trying to find purchase as the man above him fucked him hard enough to make him forget his own name. Except he couldn’t. Because for every moan that escaped his lips, Yuuri was chanting it. "Victor… vi-or, oh _God Vitya_ you.. ah- you feel amazing."

Then Yuuri was shifting the angle, the new position leaving him thrusting hard against Victor’s sweet spot with every roll of his hips. Victor cried out before biting Yuuri’s shoulder to quiet himself, still vaguely aware that there were others sleeping in the house.

Yuuri could feel his body tightening and tensing in anticipation of his climax, he was so close but he needed Victor to fall with him. Victor felt Yuuri move to reach between them, wrapping a firm hand around his neglected cock to pump in time with his thrusts. He moaned out Yuuri’s name, revelling in the intensity of his touch, feeling his arousal start to tighten in his stomach, and suddenly it was unraveling like a spring. His vision went white as his orgasm hit him like a wave, crashing through his body, leaving him a quivering, panting mess. Yuuri following soon after, body jerking as he came, returning the favour by biting Victor’s shoulder to mute his shout.

Yuuri fell next to him in the bed, rolling to his side to face Victor. The older matching the action, granted much more carefully as he started to feel the inklings of a soreness that was going keep him off his skates tomorrow growing at the base of his spine. He met Yuuri’s twinkling eyes before leaning forward to press his forehead against the raven-haired males. A gentle, tired smile gracing his lips. He reached over to caress the young man’s face, not fully believing that everything that just happened hadn’t been a dream. Finding Yuuri’s skin warm to the touch, he pulled him closer into a tight embrace, resting his nose against the top of his head.

He could feel Yuuri’s slowly calming breath against the skin of his chest, enjoying the afterglow of their heated exchange.

“He…hey Victor?” Yuuri stuttered out, his nerves having seemed to return full force.

Victor gently ran his hand along Yuuri’s back in a calming motion; there was no need for him to feel nervous after everything they’d just done. Kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, he quietly asked, “Yes my sweet? What is it?”

Yuuri gulped down his nerves, breathing deeply twice to finally succeed in calming himself down.

 

“Where the hell did you buy that cologne?”

**Author's Note:**

> And wow ummmm that happened? I hope you liked it?! Shoutout to the lovely organizers of NSFW Victuuri week for making this happen XD 
> 
> Kudos are like virtual high fives but comments are my favourite thing, talk to me!! :) 
> 
> Tumblr: https://sakuradreamscape.tumblr.com/


End file.
